Kages
by neah20
Summary: Una peticion por parte de la actual orden mundial, un breve encuentro espinoso entre dos grandes alianzas. Alerta de Spoiler para quienes no leen el manga de Magi.


Bueno, aqui presento un único capitulo.

Hay **Spoiler** en todos lados, asi que lo leen sobre aviso ya que es necesario estar al corriente con el manga de ambos.

Lo se es injusto para aquellos que han visto el anime, pero con los acontecimientos recientes me cuestione el ¿y si los ninjas ya habian sido parte de todo pero solo fueron ignorados? ¿como recibiran una peticion de tal calibre?

Bueno, expreso que no soy dueño de ninguno... Magi y Naruto pertenecen a sus creadores, solo lo mio es la hipotesis.

1.- Lo oculto

No había más necesidad de contenedores, los que tuvieran debían entregarlos al gobierno para su resguardo y manejo en un lugar seguro bajo la protección de la llamada alianza internacional.

Esta se formó de representantes de todo el mundo donde se trazaba las leyes a seguir, cuyo actual presidente era Sinbad, el cual sus principales logros eran variados.

Anulación de la esclavitud.

Borrar fronteras

Ampliar la facilidad de comercio con transporte mágico

La desmilitarización de los reinos

Sindria era la mayor potencia.

Desde el edificio principal de la actual compañía de Sindria, el antes rey observaba su pueblo cambiado y lleno de vida por debajo de la gran altura en la que estaba su construcción futurista, sus ropas eran túnicas de la época y carecía de cualquiera de sus contenedores de metal.

Su reino era lejos lo que fue hace dos años y medio, las casas remplazadas por edificios dispersos animados con luces artificiales logros de la magia, alfombras voladoras y otros artefactos de viaje pues los barcos habían sido casi inutilizados con todo el avance logrado en magnostadd.

Pero ahora el problema era otro, uno que habían ignorado a favor de mejorar sus conexiones con el mundo además que siempre fueron rumores que no consideraba importantes al no contar con un altercado propio o de sus miembros de la alianza.

Sombras ocultas entre los ciudadanos, protegidos por el anonimato que se le otorga a las personas que trabajan fuera de lo justo y bueno, el antes rey se mordió el labio frustrado de que algo se le escapaba, pero ya estaba por cambiar eso.

Se logró que la propia gente exigiera alguna acción de su parte a causa del último gran conflicto al cual fueron testigos, más grande que el propio Medium o la guerra civil de Kou.

Recordaba vivido los temblores y las mareas altas, desastres que aparentaban naturales pero no lo fueron, el cielo se había tornado extraño y la luna igual, confusa y borrosa pues estaba claro que algunos testigos aseguraron un gran árbol en alguna parte del continente oscuro… sin éxito ser encontrada por su propia alianza.

Buscaron alguna prueba de lo sucedido, pero nuevamente era como si todo el mundo fuera dejado al lado, mantenidos ignorantes por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión.

Un golpe en su puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones, ahí fiel a su lealtad estaba Jafar con un traje propio de su puesto actual, pero ahora su actitud había cambiado por una más formal y distante-Presidente- se inclinó –ya respondieron- afirmo.

Una sonrisa orgullosa ilumino el rostro del múltiple conquistador.

XXXXX

La sala de mármol blanco adornada con diferentes mantos con los símbolos de los múltiples reinos que conformaban la actual alianza internacional, asientos de todo los representantes en filas en los costados, elevadas dando una vista de la parte inferior.

La puerta principal grande y tallada estaba iluminada gracias al sol que esa posición ofrece, leves escalones para adornar el pasillo en una alfombra aterciopelada en color rojo que se dirigían hasta la parte principal donde los fundadores de esta orden se encontraban, la alianza de los siete mares.

Elegantes asientos donde Sinbad era el sobresaliente en su propio balcón, respaldado por cada miembro que acepto estar en su propia alianza.

Cada persona de esta cumbre se miraba entre intrigado y sospechoso, por minutos de manera disimulada echaban vistazos a la gran puerta en desesperadas esperanzas de que aparecieran, susurro se alzaban de manera cortes siempre señalando lo imposible que esto parecía tornarse.

Platicas casuales entre la alianza principal con la misma educación viendo no solo la puerta sino la propia espalda recta del rey principal, Hakuryu desde su asiento como parte de esto, suspiro un poco manteniendo su porte neutro hacia el frente, su mente plagada ante el cambio que su imperio estaba atravesando pero se obligaría a prestar atención, después de todo, gente interesante estaría presente.

No era normal esta cumbre, aun la que fue tan aislada tiempo atrás donde solo contenedores rey y magis fueron solicitados, se encontraba dentro de los parámetros naturales de las cosas para los civiles, pero ahora era diferente, tratarían con gente aislada de ellos mismos.

Mas si el tema a tratar seria el desarme total y entrega de ubicaciones para la alianza internacional.

Era parte de la arrogancia que se había armado entre los propios integrantes de aquella gran orden que se les hacía imposible que se les negara esa petición respaldada por cada civil en este mundo, tenían plena confianza en las habilidades de Sinbad.

Se borrarían fronteras, se desarmaría el único gobierno aun bélico en este mundo y ya no ignorarían más las leyes que como alianza internacional y de comercio habían estructurado a través de este corto tiempo.

Pero aun con la confianza dada por el respaldo de la alianza de los siete mares, todavía tenían miedo de los rumores que circundaban alrededor de estos habitantes, de su alcance y por sobretodo del incidente que se generó mundialmente tiempo atrás.

Los más escépticos del grupo aseguraban que se perseguía a un fantasma, aquellos pocos que creían imposible que estas personas se ocultaban en los reinos más grandes del mundo (Kou, Reim y el continente oscuro), pero estos eran descartados por la confianza a su presidente.

Otros dicen que ellos conocen y ven el mundo de diferente forma, como elementos dividiéndolos entre civiles y su propia gente, haciendo más fantástica su existencia.

Aun el magi de Reim, Titus con sus memorias de 200 años no contaba con hechos escrito, solo simples relatos de guerras que presencio pero no se tomó la molestia de compartir (algo que todavía ven mal el resto de la alianza internacional, pues el imperio por completo desistía de socializar con el resto de ellos como lo dicta sus leyes).

El antes conquistador, presidente de esta nueva cumbre miraba su entorno de manera descuidada dando algunas sonrisas tranquilizadoras –no creo que vengan- susurro Jafar siempre firme a su lado.

El peli morado le dio una mirada astuta para negar y volver su atención hacia el frente –yo sé que vendrán, aunque sea alguien que asegure no estamos persiguiendo un fantasma- dijo confiado.

-Pero Sin, Presidente- se obligó a corregir en un tambaleo inseguro, para volver a la misma firmeza –aun en mi época de asesino, ellos nunca fueron algo seguro- suspiro un poco al recordatorio, aun en su antigua patria ellos eran un rumor y para muchos, a lo que llegaban a aspirar.

-Pero te has topado con ellos- acuso sin voltear a verlo, el peliblanco acepto pero al haber sido un encuentro violento en el que no salió bien parado aun siendo un prodigio, de este nunca se supo con firmeza el origen o causa, lo había desechado y contado como una anécdota a Sinbad, al parecer siendo tomado muy en serio.

-Solo algo que carece de una raíz, estamos confiando en una conexión dudosa- murmuro con el ceño fruncido, pues habían logrado una conexión que carecia de fundamentos en el continente oscuro.

Sinbad sabia la razón, estaba poniendo en riesgo su reputación en confiar en cierta persona -Esto es necesario, lo sabes- cerro la conversación para dedicarse a admirar de nuevo la sala con ausencia.

Recargándose en su brazo, sus ojos dorados siguieron la dirección de la puerta planeando sus siguientes pasos a seguir si esta potencia no se presentaba a la cumbre, la gente en el mundo ya quería una solución y si esto no se resolvía, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Pues el si creía que existían, aun a pesar de lo que dicen, él estaba seguro que no seguía un fantasma, no negaría la existencia de algo que se estaba moviendo libremente de su voluntad… David lo sabía y temía un cabo suelto.

Tomaría como excusa de sus decisiones "agresivas" si esta cumbre fracasaba en atraerlos, en la seguridad del mundo y como esta anomalía debía ser eliminada.

Ante la solución meditada por él y su otra existencia, el antes rey sonrió de medio lado de manera oculta, todo premeditado.

Se sentía impaciente a pesar de su apariencia descuidada y serena, golpeteaba el suelo con su pie no visto a través de sus túnicas, estaba confiado que al final del dia tendría que ampliar el mapa mundial que descansaba en su sala de juntas de regreso a Sindria.

Todos callaron al momento en que un guardia nervioso entraba, tanta atención no le caía muy bien al antes civil –Ha llegado, Señor Presidente- se inclinó en respeto.

El rey descuidado sonrió con diligencia, el silencio por completo en la sala e ignorando la palabra dicha en singular –Hágalos pasar, estamos ansiosos de conocerlos- expreso ocultando su ansiedad y alivio.

Cada miembro del comité miraba hacia abajo mientras una figura atravesaba el umbral, cada ojo hostil al solitario que parecía lejano a cualquier sentimiento a causa del propio ambiente que habían fabricado en esos momentos… molestaba que no se mostrara asombrado de estar ante la alianza internacional.

No hubo sonido de pasos por aquel piso de mármol, algunos culpando la mullida alfombra pero a ojos expertos del antes asesino Jafar era una cualidad forjada a través del entrenamiento y experiencia, era preocupante si este simple hecho mostró las capacidades.

-Era de esperar del presidente- susurraban entre los aliados alcanzando un nivel de respeto más alto por el pelo morado, mirándolo con adoración a causa de lograr que se hicieran presentes.

Se recargaron en sus asientos juzgando a la persona con algo de molestia a causa de lo que miraban, carácter y nada intimidado por estar ante la gran alianza internacional (nuevamente).

Por su parte Sinbad admitió el cambio en la actitud de Jafar, algo que le hizo captar ese aire de estar ante un similar a su segundo al mando, no lo juzgaría tan fácilmente, no se dejaría llevar por la apariencia falsa de tranquilidad… ¿quizás?

Cabello tan rojo como un fanali (no descartando que quizás pertenezca en alguna parte de esa raza), piel de porcelana que combinaba en sus trajes rojos y faja café ajenos a cualquier modelo de moda en el mundo actual en cuanto a vestimenta, una calabaza extraña de gran tamaño en su espalda (que después preguntaría porque lo dejaron pasar con dicho artefacto) pero lo que más perturbaba, eran esos ojos de un color verde claro que se perdían resaltando un aire intimidador con líneas negras tan gruesas.

El detalle final fue un tatuaje color sangre en la parte superior izquierda en un dialecto ajeno a cualquier idioma común o hasta el manejado en el continente negro.

Un poco más joven que Hakuryu emperador de Kou, sintió un leve escalofrió al toparse con los ojos en un pesado gesto que se obligó a sentarse recto, era la mirada de alguien que vio guerras, medito Sinbad.

Un codazo lo saco de su análisis al invitado, miro por encima de su hombro a un Jafar molesto señalando respeto, obligándose a toser para dirigir su atención al invitado –Bienvenido- ahora que recordaba no había sido presentado.

El joven afirmo con un gesto sencillo de respeto, sin romper la neutralidad de ese joven rostro –Quinto líder de la aldea Suna… con el título de Kazekage- indico en una presentación más formal, susurros se levantaron incrédulos no solo por el título si no por la mención del nombre desconocido de la aparente comunidad –Comandante General de la gran alianza Shinobi- su voz nunca titubeo y no había presunción en esto, suave con una fuerza calmada que pudo ser audible aun para el mas lejano–Gaara del desierto- concluyo.

Mas susurros ante la falta de algún apellido, suponían que el chico se lo estaba guardando más por la categoría de "General" y sus faltas de explicaciones, ellos debían detallar cada término desconocido, por algo son la gran alianza internacional, representante de todo el mundo.

Hakuryu se miró levemente sorprendido, al igual que el resto de la alianza de los siete mares y el propio Jafar simplemente se mantenía recto pero con una mirada precautoria, cada miembro representante fulminaba al todavía silencioso chico, insatisfechos por la simple presentación.

Sinbad se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al barandal de aquel balcón para tener una vista mejor del joven que lo miraba –Soy Sinbad, Presidente de la compañía de Sindria y líder de la actual alianza internacional- sonrió –Me alegra saber que no estábamos detrás de un fantasma- acepto con descuido, Jafar a sus espaldas volteaba sus ojos ante la falta de formalidad.

El chico afirmo, en una posición erguida y con los brazos cruzados –debo admitir que alguien tan joven cargando con tal responsabilidad, es algo de sorpresa- índico el antes rey, pero el chico no respondió.

-Usted no es muy conversador- insistió el hombre con un suspiro, los murmuros se alzaron algo indignados por tanta indiferencia.

La boca siempre en una mueca recta –No lo soy- dijo secamente, su atención siempre fija a Sinbad –Pero no estoy aquí de casualidad…. –cerro sus ojos en una actitud de reflexión –Han solicitado durante todo este año de manera constante una petición de algún representante para negociar lo que aparenta un desacuerdo de su orden mundial- no paso desapercibido lo diplomático del dialogo y madurez, además de la palabra "su orden" como si no pertenecieran –He sido escogido por el resto de los kages- levanto la vista en una profundidad en los verdes ojos -escucho- concluyo.

Sinbad parpadeo algo perturbado no solo por la presentación si no por lo que el chico acababa de decir -¿Cuantos forman su alianza?- cuestiono regresando a su mascara de curiosidad descuidada.

El chico lo miro unos segundos con eternidad -no soy quien para responder- indico -una alianza no funciona sin el conocimiento del resto- explico.

Armakan antes rey de Eliohapt arqueo su ceja en una interrogante -no es su actitud un poco arrogante- tomo la palabra desde su asiento, Sinbad volteo a verlo nervioso.

-Esta enfrente de la alianza internacional y su presidente...- Mira antes rey de Artemyra continuo con sus brazos cruzados en un gesto intimidador, se mostraba irritada -no crees que merece mas que su respeto y contestar las preguntas-

-Yo...- Sinbad iba a continuar, algun método para que ese ambiente competitivo bajara, habia notado que todos pensaban lo mismo.

XXXXX

Gaara se mantenía distante sabia que este era una situación que pondría a prueba su diplomacia y manejo en este tipo de ambientes.

Desde el momento en que cruzo aquella puerta noto como cada persona parecia molesto hasta cierto punto por su presencia y falta de "respeto", pero el no iba a tratar de manera exagerada al presidente y a ninguno de aquel comite.

No estaba bajo el mando de nadie en ese lugar, solo estaba ahi por un favor y por lo molesto en que resultaban los intentos de estos a contactarlos.

Era muy habil el presidente Sinbad, notando como todos se movian a su conveniencia, quizas seria un estratega respetado si fuera ninja, se pregunto internamente al verlo parecer algo preocupado que su temperamental grupo lo defendieran ante su falta de tacto.

Su atención fue dirigida imperturbable a aquella rubia y al moreno que parecian con rostros alzados y distantes esperando lo que fuera que querian, el no sabia que era pues nunca fue una persona con tacto aun en su actual posición.

Escucho atento las pequeñas exigencias, pero simplemente solto un suspiro, interrumpiendo lo que fuera el pelimorado iba a decir en defensa ante la actitud de sus súbditos -Lamento si mi actitud parece descortés a sus ojos- su voz plana resurgió en un silencio incomodo -Pero no estoy en este lugar para que mi falta de tacto sea juzgado- volvio su atención hacia el pilar de aquel lugar -Presidente Sinbad, cuales son sus solicitudes- pregunto pacientemente.

XXXXX

Tanto Jafar como el resto de la alianza fruncio el ceño, excepto quizas Hakuryu que aun su rostro era inflexible sus ojos brillaban en respeto al cortar de raiz las molestias de alguien tan intimidador como lo era los antes reyes.

-Por favor...- Sinbad miro a su comité que se relajo un poco -bueno...- ahora tomo asiento para tomar la atención al chico, algo molesto internamente por no tener respuestas, pero lo paso por alto, tenia todo el tiempo después de esto ¿verdad? -Nosotros lo hemos invocado a causa de la molestia de nuestra gente...- comenzó en su modo serio ojos dorados brillando en calculo-el mundo ha cambiado, joven Gaara y las personas temen que errores del pasado se repitan- sonrió amistosamente.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo silencioso, al parecer dando el permiso de la palabra al presidente -queremos que ustedes, que se han mantenido al margen de los cambios comiencen a respetar los deseos de este nuevo mundo- un gesto luminoso, cada persona en el comité se sentían llenos de esperanzas con cada palabra.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, abriendo sus brazos en una acción de bienvenida -integrarlos a la sociedad y un desarme total de esta alianza de los suyos, ya no es necesario mirarnos como enemigos- concluyo con convicción.

Gaara arqueo la ceja mientras sus ojos se oscurecía –Lamento decir, que eso no me corresponde responder a la ligera- expreso de manera uniforme, ignorando la alza de las quejas a causa de la "injusticia" de no abrirse ante ellos, el nuevo orden mundial a la primera.

-Silencio- Sinbad llamo a su autoridad, suspirando un poco decepcionado –Es necesario que lo considere, joven Gaara-

-No soy el único líder, solo soy un representante que se envió a escuchar- con verdad en sus palabras, el pelirrojo reprendió en una mirada severa a todo su entorno demostrando una actitud sabia, una cualidad digna de un líder nato.

-Lamento esto- El presidente se disculpó algo impresionado por la actitud del joven, era como ver a un adulto hecho y derecho defendiendo con fuerza sus propios lazos, era algo que alabar... pero esperaba una solución rápida.

Cerro sus ojos -he escuchado su petición, sera dicha al resto de los lideres pero no prometo nada- levanto su rostro neutro -estaré aquí dentro de un mes- se inclino en respeto -si me disculpan- se paso a retirar sin ningún miramiento.

los ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa por la forma en que se retiraba el chico, sin mas que decir -Bien...-titubeo un poco -Hasta entonces Joven Gaara- sonrió indulgente deteniendo a Jafar de interceder, pero por dentro estaba molesto por que el esperaba mas que una conclusión de estas anomalías.

"Se paciente, contenedor rey" la voz burlona de David retumbaba, viendo la espalda joven desaparecer en el marco de la puerta.

las voces se alzaron molestas y acusatorias, no esperaban lo que consideraban este desaire justo en sus dominios.

XXXXX

Los rumores del fracaso y la arrogancia de estas aldeas ocultas se esparció en cada continente con diversos pensamientos negativos.

En los dominios de Reim un pensativo Titus fruncía el ceño -no es algo sospechoso- pregunto Muu algo desconfiado.

El rubio sonrió indulgente, negando de manera persistente -no- sonrió -según las memorias de la señora Scheherazade- hablo con respeto de su antecesor -no hay que preocuparse- rio de manera que parecía recordar algo.

-Porque la señora Scheherazade no dijo nada de este tipo de conocidos- algo curioso el fanali cuestiono, nunca habia escuchado ni en los libros de estos llamados shinobis.

El magi se encogió de hombros -parece algo borroso, pero no es algo que exista desde hace mucho tiempo- frunció el ceño mas profundamente, intentando escarbar algún indicio de esta poca historia a su mano -Un tal Hashimara Senju y Madara Uchiha- inclino su cabeza -parece que tuvo algún tipo de relacion con Reim-

un silencio incomodo por unos momentos, era una revelación aun mas perturbada para Titus que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, las memorias eran muy inestables y aun no superaba el hecho de tanta información.

Alexius no pregunto mas, sabiendo las molestias que le causaba al chico ahora lider de su imperio.

XXXXX

Algunos ceños fruncidos y un silencio incomodo, la sala estaba tensa pues el tiempo habia pasado esperando la respuesta favorable a su petición.

El mismo chico ingreso, pero ahora venia acompañado de otro ahora adulto, sus ropas eran un traje verde con un chaleco de varios bolsos de color cafe, una banda adornaba su frente y su rostro estaba tapado solo dejando un ojo aburrido mirando hacia al frente.

un cabello indomable blanco con las manos en los bolsillos, nada curioso por su entorno y con sandalias y vendas en algunos lugares.

-Hola- Saludo el hombre adulto, el chico conocido como Gaara simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, ambos plantados enfrente de la alianza de los siete mares -Soy Hatake Kakashi, sexto hokage de Konoha- dijo sin nada de respeto, por el contrario solo un sentimiento conocido, aburrimiento.

Sinbad brillo en una sonrisa de aceptación -Debo decir que no esperaba que viniera acompañado con otro de su mismo titulo, joven Gaara- dijo con incertidumbre, sonaba similar asi que saco esa conclusión, por la falta de corrección supuso que estuvo en lo correcto.

El peliblanco tomo la palabra -debo decir que estoy impresionado por el tamaño de este lugar- comento con un aire ausente, se oia del tipo descuidado pero no del todo amigable como lo era Sinbad -Pero soy solo un respaldo para nuestro joven lider- se encogio de hombros -gracias por el recibimiento, Presidente Sinbad- espeto, no se sabia si sonreía debajo de la mascara.

Para el pelimorado era dificil leer al nuevo hombre, no es como si fuera expresivo, era mas que el adolescente pero con todo su rostro cubierto se rindio a catalogar al individuo -No es nada- dijo con descuido -pero espero que hayan considerado nuestra peticion-

Kakashi volteo hacia el joven Gaara en busqueda de un permiso que se le concedió con una simple afirmación de cabeza, dando a entender que a pesar de ser joven y del mismo rango todavia habia algo de respeto aun con la diferencia de edades.

Sinbad espero en silencio mientras el adulto daba un paso enfrente -La comunidad Shinobi penso seriamente en su propuesta- hablo firme borrando cualquier matiz de aburrimiento, su unico ojo brillaba en astucia -La alianza en general denega cualquier integración y desarme propuesto- concluyo.

Molesto era poco, el endurecimiento del rostro de cada miembro de la alianza de los siete mares al igual que comite no se hizo esperar, aun el propio Hakuryu se mantuvo firme al igual que algo perturbado por la sinceridad de golpe, sin siquiera dar rodeos corteses como muchos comerciantes hacian frente a ellos.

El antes rey se puso de pie, su gesto era de preocupación -pero no entienden, esto puede ser un problema para ustedes- inquirio -la gente...- iba a continuar con su actuacion de preocupación por ellos cuando un aura pesada se instalo en todo el lugar.

Jafar se tenso a su lado, buscando al causante era aquel chico cuyo rostro estaba oscurecido, sus ojos brillaban amenazantes de una forma hostil, el adulto a su lado estaba firme pero su unico ojo visible no se mostraba muy amigable.

-Fue una desicion unanime, Presidente Sinbad- Gaara expreso con una voz helada, ahora prefería la monotonia con la que lo conocio -debe respetar nuestra decision y no intentar golpearnos con la opinion publica- aseguro amenazante.

El multiple conquistador iba a replicar, tratando de lavar el sentimiento frio de su espalda ahora recta, admitia su derrota en contra de alguien tan suspicaz, la burla y odio de David retumbaba en su cabeza.

-Es algo un poco hipocrita- ahora Kakashi hablaba dejando con la boca abierta al presidente, aprovechando la intension asesina, muy dentro del ninja admiraba el aura del joven aun sin su bestia de una cola -muchos de ustedes alguna vez han pedido de nuestros servicios- aseguro monotono -aun despues del desarme, debo decir que ha aumentado nuestro trabajo-

Cada miembro del comite sudaba, aun el aura lavando en sus pobres y debiles cuerpos, solo los miembros de elite de la alianza de los siete mares parecian no tener una reacción obvia, aunque por sus ojos levemente dilatados y la tension de sus hombros, estaban listos de pelear... muy ocupados que no tenian en mente el ofenderse por lo dicho del peliblanco.

-No puedo aceptar esto- Sinbad se levanto de golpe rompiendo su propia parálisis, sus ojos brillaban en amenaza pero su cuerpo engarrotado le quitaba algo de su aura hostil -es una respuesta que no favorezco, no estan pensando en el futuro y lo que este mundo necesita es su desarme total- gruño golpeando el barandal con fuerza -seremos hipocritas, pero necesitamos borrar estas opciones para que todo sea en orden-

Gaara bajo su instinto asesino, una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su gesto siempre neutro -por fin muestra sus verdaderas intenciones- aseguro, Kakashi solto un bufido poco digno -pero somos firmes en nuestras intenciones-

-Pero ustedes no deben exiliarse, integrarse es la mejor opcion- insistio el antes rey con un rostro severo.

aun sin el instinto en la habitacion, la discusion y cambio de actitud de Sinbad mantuvo todos en silencio con un aire expectante, miradas arrogantes se levantaban en apoyo silencioso.

-¿Integrarnos?- Se burlo Kakashi, sus manos detras de su espalda con la mirada en alto -Pero ustedes fueron los que nos separaron, aunque aseguro que somos mas antiguos desde su _llegada_ a este lugar gracias a Ugo- lo ultimo lo dijo con duda.

Sinbad se paralizo, mientras la confusión se extendio en las mentes ignorantes de todos en su entorno, despues de todo ese secreto fue expuesto en la cumbre tiempo atras.

-Es suficiente, Hokage- murmuro Gaara con su gesto endurecido pero sin su aire pesado -no estamos aqui para extender mas de lo necesario esta reunion- suspiro -ya tenian su respuesta, es hora de marcharnos- señalo la puerta.

Insultos comenzaron a volar a causa de los indignados miembros del comite -Es suficiente- Sinbad llamo a la calma, mirando cansado la puerta donde desaparecía aquellos extraños, meditando a mil por hora se dejo caer en la silla.

Esta claro que atacar por la opinion publica no funcionaria, quiza esto cambiara al jugar un poco mas directo y hostil, claro bajo el manto de la buena causa.

El no le gustaba tener algo fuera de sus manos, pero quizas un ataque economico estaba en puerta... penso con agrado.

-Presidente- Jafar llamo preocupado por el silencio, acordándose de donde estaba Sinbad despidio a todos para salir lo mas rapido posible, tenia que pensar y sobre todo, reflexionar que clase de personas era a las que se enfrentaban.

XXXXX

En la aldea de Konoha las puertas se abrieron para recibir al kazekage y al mismo hokage actual, la montaña caracteristica ya contaba con el tallado del rostro del sexto casi perfecto.

-Porque no llevaron ropa mas de acuerdo con sus posiciones- Temari los regaño al ser parte del comite de bienvenida, fue ignorada de manera maestra por Gaara en cambio Kakashi simplemente se rio en disculpa.

El comite era variado, pero solo pocas caras conocidas estaban presentes -donde esta el resto- pregunto Kakashi buscando no solo a sus antiguos estudiantes, sino a los que llegaron de Suna, al parecer conocidos de Gaara que eran parte de esa parte del mundo que no frecuentaban.

-Ellos estan en la casa de Naruto- explico Temari con desden -pero ya los fue a llamar Hinata- se encogio de hombros.

se dirigieron a la oficina del hokage en fila, esta se fue desintegrando conforme avanzaban obviamente no se iba a decir nada de manera que muchos se tranquilizaron.

El joven Kazekage se detuvo y sonrio de manera abierta, trayendo consigo una sonrisa oculta de Temari y el propio Kakashi.

-Bienvenido- una chica de cabello rojo saludo de manera monotona, pero tintes de alivo eran reconocidos por todos, siendo expertos en leer a las personas una leve sonrisa estaba en su propio gesto.

-Les fue bien- pidio otro chico de tunicas y descalzo al igual que su compañera, su cabello azul trenzado de largo tamaño se ondeaba juguetonamente rompiendo ese aire extraño del ambiente.

-No hablaremos en este lugar- aseguro el pelirrojo regresando a su rostro imperturbable, pero la mirada complice de los "adultos" era burlista.

Aladdin y Morgiana habian llegado a Suna en busqueda de refugio despues del incidente con Sinbad, habian acudido con Hakuryu pero la fanali se inclino por escapar a ese lugar, al parecer siendo conocida del lider de esa aldea para sorpresa del magi.

Era una parte del mundo que no se conocia bien, pero en la parte oscura de la sociedad si lo eran, ahora la molestia era porque la alianza se molestaba hasta estas alturas para tratar de llegar a ellos.

No fue la ultima gran guerra ninja quizas un pretexto, razonaban todos los kages al momento en que llegaron los enviados a la cumbre.

-Fatima fue de mucha utilidad- aseguro Gaara hacia Morgiana, esta afirmo siendo la conexion dudosa de Sinbad aquel traficante de esclavos ahora en ruinas, en un metodo de emergencia para detener la búsqueda de la bruja que tenia el presidente a sus manos de nombre Arba, peligrosa según el mismo Kyubi.

-¿Como les fue con ese montón de hipócritas?- rugio tanto Tsunade como A estaban totalmente irritados desde el momento en que Gaara había regresado con la "propuesta".

Por su temperamento habían sido descartados de manera automática como representantes.

Mei suspiro recargándose en la mesa, Gaara y Kakashi tomaron asientos mientras Aladdin y Morgiana se posicionaban detras, sabiendo que era una reunión de los lideres -supongo que no habra una próxima vez- pido esperanzadora, pero denegó para volver a suspirar.

Onoki nego a los mas jovenes -bien, empezamos esta reunion- gruño en desaprobación.

Temari cerro la puerta, comenzando así un debate donde se coincidió que debían prepararse, no creian que Sinbad tomara una negativa tan facil.

-El idiota se maneja en las sombras, estupido...- muchos impropios despues Tsunade perdió el origen de lo que iba a decir en cuanto al presidente.

Gaara se recargo en silencio, habían dicho su propio reporte y punto de vista, siendo Kakashi un apoyo para saber leer a las personas en el comite.

Sintio una mano ligera en su hombro por parte de Morgiana -Necesitaremos mas apoyo- aseguro Aladdin, siendo observado por cada lider -Quizas Yunnan nos podria iluminar de lo que hay que esperar, el parece saber lo que pasa en el mundo sin estar presente- dijo con añoranza, Alibaba estaba con el despues de todo.

-No- aseguro Onoki con terquedad -es suficiente con tener uno de sus magis en nuestros dominios- fruncio el ceño -pero no necesitamos mas apoyo del necesario... esto es un problema de ninjas y entre nosotros lo resolveremos-

-Esto es mas alla de cualquiera de las aldeas- Gaara entro neutral, la mano de la chica apreto con fuerza en apoyo -no estamos recibiendo ayuda, quizas algo de orientacion para lo que nos enfrentamos-

-Es un punto de vista aceptable- Kakashi expreso con un movimiento de mano.

-Pero el niño nisiquiera es aceptable en combate- A apunto a Aladdin, alguien sin formacion era un civil, no decia nada de la chica despues de todo habia sido testigo de su alcance cuando la conocio.

Mei suspiro -Ya dejalo y superalo- interrumpio -esto es diferente y lo sabes- se levanto -hay que preparar a las aldeas, quizas una crisis economica se aproxima- pidio.

-Es lo mas seguro- añadio con pena Aladdin.

Un silencio se instalo mientras todos se miraban meditando lo que habia que seguir, era una guerra diferente a la que se enfrentaban, pero lo superarian.

XXXXX

Fin de este one-shot.

Lo se, es una idea que quise plasmar y lo deje en un momento cumbre con muchos cabos sueltos, segun yo esta es la idea para una historia larga mas adelante (con probables diferencias).

Neah20 fuera.


End file.
